


All She Can Do

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given was for "assuage"!

When the tears come, when her shoulders go so rigid that it’s impossible to tell when the pain ends and the hard edge of her muscles begin, when she’s poised to run away – it’s all Tohru can do but to touch those shoulders, to say nothing but to understand, deeply, the words that Rin does not say. 

Sometimes, Rin jerks away from the touch, and others, she turns intrinsically into Tohru’s shoulder and weeps as if she is still a small child. And Tohru holds her through it all, hands on her back, soothing and present but not presumptuous. And it’s all Rin can do to maintain some kind of control, even as she sobs, her shoulders shaking. It’s all that she can do.


End file.
